I'm Coming For You
by kissmeharryxoxo
Summary: She's slowly losing everyone that means something to her. Someone's out for all the people she loves. And they're coming for her too. "Hello?" I said as I put the phone to my ear. There was complete silence on the other end. Just as I was about to hang up, I heard deep breathing. "I'm coming for you," a deep voice whispered.


I began tapping my heels on the floor. I looked at my watch. It was almost 10:30.P.M. He was 2 hours late. Where the hell is he? This was really ticking me off. Over the past few months, my boyfriend Zayn Malik has been completely out of it. He's always late or doesn't bother to show up to interviews, photo shoots etc. Management is getting seriously pissed off. I reminded him 1000 times that today was the day we were having Liam's surprise birthday party. Only a dick wouldn't even bother to show up to his best friend's 19th birthday party.

I peeked into the room. Music was blasting and everyone was having an amazing time. I stepped out into the warm August air. I pulled out my phone and searched for Zayn's number. It rang a couple of times until it reached voice mail. I sighed and waited to speak.

"Hey, this is Zayn-" the voice mail began.

"And this is his girlfriend Emily," I heard myself scream.

"Shh babe, be quiet," he chuckled. I smiled at the old times. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone right now. Leave a message," he continued.

I waited for the beep before I began. "Zayn Malik! You are in serious trouble! Where the hell are you? You better get your ass here in 10 minutes or you're sleeping on the stinking couch tonight!" I angrily said.

I sighed and ended the call. I jumped as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see 4 lads that I've become unbelievably close with.

"Voice mail again?" Harry said.

"Yeaah," I sighed. I looked up and poked Liam. "So birthday boy… having fun?" I said with a smile.

"Look, Em.. it's totally cool that Zayn's not here. I'm having a blast whether he's here or not. I just don't want you to be out here being all upset about this. You planned this party and I want you to have fun," Liam said.

"Liam.. it's not okay. Zayn can't just not show up to your party!" I annoyingly said.

"So what are you going to do? Stand out here all night, waiting for Zayn to come?" Louis said.

"Yup, that's right," I said.

All the guys looked at each other. A smile crept on

Niall's face. Uh oh, I thought.

"GRAB HER!" Niall yelled.

I turned around and ran down the lawn. I felt a pair of hands grab me by the stomach.

"LET GO!" I giggled.

Harry picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"No way!" Harry said.

"You are going to have fun tonight! No matter what! No more thinking about Zayn! The birthday boy orders you to have fun!" Liam said with an evil grin.

I gave in and allowed Harry to carry me back to where the party was. He set me down and walked onto the stage with the rest of the guys.

Louis grabbed the microphone and said "Okay everybody, let's sing 'Happy Birthday' to our special birthday boy Liam.

We all joined in to sing "Happy Birthday" as the cake was being brought up. When we were done, Liam leaned in to blow out his candles. Bad move, I thought to myself. Once the candles were blown out, all the guys pushed Liam's head down until it made contact with the cake. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. Liam's face was entirely covered in cake. He wiped a chunk of cake off his face and ate it. He gave an evil grin and grabbed a piece of cake from the table. Just as Niall was about to duck, the cake was flung onto his face. Once again everyone broke into fits of laughter.

Niall wiped the cake off his face and screamed "FOOD FIGHT!"

Before I could argue back, everyone started grabbing random bits of food and began throwing them. I heard my name being called and turned around to have chunks of cake being thrown at me. All the guys began laughing. It's on, I thought to myself. I started running after them, throwing all the food I could.

Over the next few hours, everyone continued to have an amazing time. Myself included. I was still really pissed at Zayn, but I just let it go for now. Once all the guests left, the guys and I were left with a huge mess. Food was everywhere. Crap. Before I could say anything, the care takers of the party room walked in. Their mouths dropped wide open. All the guys and I stood there, completely embarrassed and ashamed.

"We're-" I began.

"It's alright. We'll clean it," said the care taker with a smile.

We all smiled back and left the room. The guys and I got into the van that would drive us back to the hotel. I looked around to see all the guys with huge smiles on their faces, laughing and talking to each other. I was completely relieved that Liam had an amazing time. I pulled out my phone to see I didn't have any messages from Zayn. I was completely pissed off that he didn't show up.

When we got to the hotel, we all squeezed into the crowded elevator. Liam wrapped his arm around me and said "Thanks for the amazing party Em."

"No problemo," I said with a smile.

We walked down the hall towards our room. I reached into my bag for my room key, but just as I was about to unlock the door, I realized the door was already unlocked.

"Why's the door unlocked?" I said confusingly.

I pushed the door open and turned on the light. All the guys and I gasped at the huge mess in front of us. There were broken lamps on the floor. The furniture was moved or completely flipped over. What the hell happened? The guys and I slowly walked into the room.

"Stay together guys," Liam said.

I felt Niall wrap his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I was completely freaked out. We walked around the sitting room and found nothing. We began going to each room. Nobody was here, so we walked back into the main room. Niall let go of me and began picking things up. I walked over to the flipped couch. Just as I was about to attempt to flip it over, something caught my eye. I walked over behind the couch to see what it was. My heart dropped down to my feet. I let out a high pitched scream as I looked at the gruesome sight in front of me.


End file.
